


Midnight Snack

by asher1634



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Chucky and Dvo are mentioned like once, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asher1634/pseuds/asher1634
Summary: Mitchy can't sleep so he gets up for a midnight snack. And boy does he get one.





	Midnight Snack

Mitch was having a terrible nights sleep. He couldn’t get comfortable, tossing and turning about in the sheets. Not even the familiar hum of the city outside would lull him to sleep like it usually did. It was an unseasonably warm night for September and no matter what Mitch did he couldn’t find a comfortable position. After tossing and turning for another 5 minutes he gave up with a frustrated huff and threw the sheets back, hoping a glass of water and a midnight snack would do something about the his apparent insomnia. The coolness of the floor boards was a welcoming feeling as he padded to the bedroom door and opened it to a silent hallway. Not that he expected Auston to be up at 2:45am, according to the red numbers of his bedside clock. He tiptoed down past Auston’s room, careful not to make any noise by stepping on one of the squeaky floorboards. As he passed Auston's door he herd what he though was — was that a moan? Mitch stood completely still outside Auston’s door, holding his breath and straining his ears to listen in the silence. He could hear the gentle hum of downtown Toronto but more importantly he could hear heavy breathing and soft moans. Mitch’s heartbeat kicked up a notch at the sounds. Auston was having a wank. Mitch quickly covered his mouth with his hand to stifle the groan that threatened to escape. He did not need Auston hearing how turned on the sounds of his arousal were making Mitch. That would blow his, in his opinion, very successful ability to not show the feelings that he harboured for Auston to anyone but his refection in the mirror.

“F-fuck. Mitchy” Auston moaned from the other side of the door, snapping Mitch back to reality. The hairs on Mitch’s arms stood up at the sound and a small shiver shot down his spine. Heat was pooling at the base of his spine as he stood stock still in shock. Did he just hear his name?

“Fuck Mitch you’re so beautiful.” was the response to his question. He did hear his name. Auston was getting off to the thought of Mitch. And Mitch’s dick was 100% on board with that idea, chubbing up in his now rather tight boxer briefs. Mitch inched closer to the door and pressed his ear against it. He could hear Auston’s breath hitch every so often. Mitch brain decided it was on board with Auston's apparent arousal and was unhelpfully conjuring up rather vivid images of what was happening on the other side of the wood and Mitch had a front row seat. He imagined Auston spread out on the bed, hand working the long shaft of his leaking cock and two fingers pressed inside himself. Mitch subconsciously grabbed at his own dick, palming it to full hardness through the material. He’d be lying if he said that he never snuck glances at Auston in the locker room. The way his back muscles bunched and rippled when he was drying his hair or explaining a story with wild hand gestures, the tracks water droplets from his silky black hair made down his chest after his shower, his massive thighs when he sat in his stall in just his under armour or his hockey ass when he watches Auston charge the net from the bench. And those filthy hands. What he would give to feel those massive, calloused hockey hands on his skin. Auston Matthews was the definition of perfection and Mitch had been more than a little in love with his best friend since he broke the pane of glass during training camp. And up until a few minutes ago he had also thought Auston was painfully straight.

Mitch didn’t know where his sudden boost of confidence came from but before he realised what his brain was doing, he was carefully turning the door knob to Auston’s room and poking his head inside. Auston was sprawled out on the bed with the doona kicked to the bottom. The moonlight from the full moon was streaming in the half closed curtains, casting a glow over his smooth, tanned skin. His boxer briefs were pushed just far enough down his beautiful thick hockey thighs that the elastic lifted his balls up. One hand was working its way up and down his huge, thick shaft, twisting every so often around the head. The fingers of his other hand were playing with his balls, squeezing in time with the stroke of his hand. His bottom lip was snagged in his teeth as small, breathy moans escaped from between them. Mitch’s eyes were fixated on his neck where Auston had thrown his head back. Mitch wanted to lick along the thick tendon running the length of it and suck a hickey into his pulse point. Auston’s big brown orbs, one of the things Mitch loved most about him, were hidden from view behind closed lids.

Mitch wanted desperately to run his hands over the miles of skin that was laid out in front of him on the matress. His eyes trailed down Auston’s chiseled chest, past the trail of hair leading to where he was stroking himself. He licked his lips and with another spontaneous surge of confidence stepped completely into the room. Matts hadn’t herd him come in, too blissed out to take notice of his surroundings but his eyes flew open when Mitch slotted his hand over the one encompassing his dick. Mitch shivered and Auston’s hand shot away. There was a pink tinge spreading across his perfect cheekbones, down his neck and across his chest. Mitch kind of wanted to chase the colour with his tongue.

“M-Mitch! Fuck. W-What are you doing here—” Auston began babbling but Mitch took his momentary state of suprise to move his hand down Auston’s dick in an experimental stroke. He twisted his hand at the head on the upstroke like he’d seen Auston do a few minutes previous. The reaction he got from the gorgeous man in front of him sent heat straight to Mitch’s dick. The answering moan was long and low and quite frankly pornograohic. If Mitch hadn’t already been hard as fuck he definitely would have been after that. There was a wet patch on the front of his boxers where his dick was leaking precum.

“Ssssh babe. Relax” Mitch cooed. He climbed fully onto the bed Auston reflexively shuffled up towards the head board. Mitch followed him up the bed, hand never leaving Auston’s cock.

“Mitchy what the fuck? What are you doing?” Auston asked, voice still thick with arousal.

“I’m about to give you the best damn blow job you’ve ever had.” Mitch replied and Auston blush reddened.

“But—“ Auston began protesting again but was promptly cut off by Mitch sealing his lips against Auston’s in a searing kiss. Auston melted into it instantly, one hand coming up to cup the back of Mitch’s neck, bringing him closer and deepening the kiss. His other hand went to Mitch’s hip and manoeuvring him so he was straddling Auston’s waist. It was the perfect angle to slit their dicks together; Auston’s hard, throbbing one against Mitch’s clothed one. Auston moaned into the kiss at the friction. Mitch licked into Auston’s mouth, savouring the taste of him. He was like a glass of water on a hot summer’s day. It was a shitty metaphor but Mitch literally felt like he would die if he couldn’t kiss Auston. Mitch broke the kiss to stare at the boy laid out underneath him. Large, molten brown eyes full of lust stared back at him. He kissed a trail from Auston’s puffy spit-slicked lips, along the sharp angle of his jaw, down his neck, where he left a hickey right over his pulse point, and down his chest until his nose was nestled in the smattering of hair at the base of Auston’s dick. He kissed up the shaft, swirling his tongue around the tip, basking in the sounds that were escaping past Auston’s lips. Mitch licked his hand and gave a few strokes of Auston's shaft to lube it up before taking the whole thing down his throat in one motion. Auston moaned loudly and bucked his hips, the head bumping the back of Mitch’s throat. Mitch had sucked enough dick in juniors to know how to relax his throat enough that his gag reflex was practically nonexistent. It made it way easier to swallow around a dick, and Mitch really enjoyed deepthroating. When Auston cursed and stared to pull out, apologising, Mitch dug his fingers into the muscle of his thighs and lowered his mouth back down. He swallowed around Auston’s dick which pulled a punched out moan from Auston's throat. The sounds he was making were doing wonders for Mitch, who’s dick was aching to be touched. Mitch pulled off to tongue at the slit and lazily pump his hand up and down, occasionally licking up the vein running the underside of his dick. When Mitch took him down his throat again, Auston again moaned before he pulled him off.

“Fuck Mitch where did you learn go give head like that? If you keep doing that I’ll blow my load before I get to fuck you. And I really want to fuck you” Auston huffed, brushing his fingers over Mitch’s cheekbones and lips. Mitch crawled back up and hovered over Auson.

"Well I did play with Dvo and Chucky. Victory blowjobs were the best and Chucky is a good teacher. And there was that one time with Davo and Stromer after we creamed the Otters on home ice." Mitch explained thoughtfully, momentarily getting distracted by the epic threesome that he'd had with Davo and Stromer. Him and Stromer were still in their 'mortal enemies' phase but the hate sex had been amazing. And who would have thought that golden boy McDavid had such a dirty mouth? Mitch was once again brought back to reality when Auston attached his lips to Mitch's neck, enticing a groan from between Mitch's lips.

"Fuck Mitch" Auston huffed into the skin of his neck. "Thinking of you giving head to people like Chucky and McDavid shouldn't be as fucking hot as it is. I need to fuck you right now." Mitch shivered and attached his lips to Auston’s, who had pulled back to stare at Mitch's face. Mitch licked deep into his mouth, exploring every inch of it and documenting it to memory in case this never happened again. Auston palmed his ass through his boxers and slipped his fingers under the waist band to brush over his hole. Mitch shuddered at the sensation and pulled back from the kiss.

“Fuck Auston, fuck me already.” Mitch whispered into Auston’s mouth, panting as his eyes tracked his own hand as he moved it down from its grip at the nape of Auston's neck to his leaking cock. He stroked it once and felt Auston's hips jerk up. He received a groan in return and suddenly found himself on his back as Auston flipped them over. Mitch was pinned under 220lbs of pure, delectable muscle and he loved it. Not many people knew but Mitch loved being pinned down and dominated. Auston made quick work of both their boxers before slotting their dicks together. They both groaned at the feeling, hips grinding down and bucking up to meet each other. Auston had dropped his face to Mitch’s neck and was sucking at the tender skin there. He worked bruises into the column of Mitch’s neck, left teeth marks along his collarbone and and sucked more bruises behind his ear. No one would second guess who Mitch belonged to. He was Auston’s.

“Mine” Auston growled posessivly into Mitch’s skin. Mitch’s fingers dug into Auston’s hips more as he groaned at the possessive tone in Auston’s voice. His skin was tingling. It was so hot.

“Yours Aus. I’m all yours. Just get in me already”. Auston answered his plea by leaning over to the bed side table and pulling out the bottle of lube. He squirted a generous amount onto his fingers before moving his hand down to rub his fingers along the pucker of Mitch’s hole. Mitch shivered at both the coldness of the lube and the sensation of Auston’s calloused fingers.

“P-please Aus” Mitch whined high in this throat and lifted his hips, chasing more skin-on-skin contact. Auston continued to stroke Mitch’s hole and Mitch continued to respond, moaning and whimpering at every touch.

“That’s it baby. Moan for me” Auston cooed in Mitch’s ear. He used his clean hand to lift Mitch's left leg over his shoulder and pushed his index finger into Mitch's entrance, loving the feeling of the way Mitch’s hole opened up and sucked the digit in. Moving it about a couple of times he slowly began to pump it in and out, adding a second finger a few moments later.

“So tight Mitchy. So tight and warm for me” Auston breathed in his ear. Mitch was incoherent at that stage, just moaning and mumbling profanities. Auston began scissoring his fingers, preparing Mitch for his dick. He didn’t want to hurt him. Aston added a third finger and hooked them slightly, brushing against Mitchy's prostate. Mitch gasped and moaned loud.

"Fuck Auston!"

"That's it baby. You like that don't you?" Auston cooed into his ear, rubbing his fingers against the sensitive spot again. Mitch bucked up and tried to push himself further down onto Auston's fingers.

“Austoooooon” Mitch moaned.

“Shhh Mitchy, i've got you.” He removed his fingers, pressing a kiss to Mitch’s inner thigh. He watched Mitch’s hole pucker at the loss of his finger, clenching around nothing. It was a beautiful sight. He lubed up his dick and lent over Mitch, lining the head up with his entrance. He kissed him deep as he pushed in, felt Mitch moan into his mouth and his hands dig into the flesh of his ass, helping to guide him in. Once Auston bottomed out he stilled letting Mitch adjust to his length. Mitch loved the burn from being stretched and filled up to the brim. He loved the feeling of finally feeling Auston’s skin on his, touching everywhere from lips to toes. He sucked a hickey into Auston’s neck, marking him as Mitch’s.

“Aus baby. God damn it please move” Mitchy whimpered. He needed to feel Auston move like he needed to breathe. Auston kisses him hard before he pulled out slowly until only the tip was still inside. He then pushed back in until his pelvis was flush once again with Mitch’s ass. Mitch arched his back and huffed out a sigh.

“Fuck baby, you’re so tight. You should see yourself like this. Gorgeous” Auston babbled, grabbing Mitch’s hands and pinning them above his head, holding them in place with one of his own. He began to pick up speed, gradually pounding into Mitch, dragging punched out moans from the beautiful boy underneath him. Auston gave a particularly hard thrust and Mitch all but screamed his name in pleasure. He removed his hand from around Mitch’s wrists gave him a look that said 'keep them there' before he hoisted his hips up for a better angle. Mitch kept his hands above his head. He wanted to be good for Auston. Auston fucked into Mitch, dirty grind at the end of each thrust, hitting the spot that made Mitch wither and scream his name ever time.

“A-Aus. Please. I need— please” Mitch whimpered.

“It’s alright baby you can come”

“No I- I want you to come first. Please make me yours! Fill me up!” Mitch huffed out, his voice all gravelly from taking Auston down his throat before. Auston fuck— Auston hammered into Mitch, leaning over to suck another hickey into his neck. He was so close. One, two, three more thrusts of his hips and Auston was coming so hard his vision temporarily whited out. He felt Mitch clench down on his dick mid-orgasm and Mitch was coming in long, white ribbons all over his chest. His fluttering hole milking the last of Auston’s juices. Auston dropped down onto Mitch and pressed his face into the crook of his neck, leaving small open mouthed kisses on the skin he could reach. After he softened enough he pulled out, Mitch wincing slightly. Come was leaking out of Mitch’s spent hole so Auston pushed it back in with two fingers. Mitch let out a whimper and Auston smirked. He would definitely be exploring that later. He got up and went to the bathroom, ignoring Mitch's protests and grabby hands, and cleaned himself up before bringing a warm wash cloth back and wiping Mitch down too. Mitch preened at the attention, enjoying his post-orgasmic bliss. Auston crawled back into bed and spooned up behind Mitch, nuzzling his face into the nape of Mitch’s neck. He pressed a kiss there and Mitch hummed at the contact and snuggled closer. Auston tightened his arm around Mitch and let the sound of Mitch’s breathing lull him to sleep.

_______________________________________ 

Auston woke the next morning, butt naked, hard as fuck and alone in bed. He could hear someone rustling around in the kitchen, some kind of poppy dance music playing softly through the home sound system. He crawled out of bed and found his underwear before heading into the kitchen. Mitch was standing at the stove, making pancakes and bopping away to the music. Auston snuck up behind him, wrapped his arms around Mitch’s waist, ground his morning wood into the cleft of Mitch’s ass and kissed one of the hickies from last night. Mitch startled and then went completely boneless against Auston. Humming in contempt as Auston sucked yet another hickie into Mitch’s skin, this time on the hinge of his jaw. The guys were going to give him shit at morning skate tomorrow but Auston couldn’t find it in himself to care, they didn’t have a game for another 3 days. Mitch removed the last of the pancakes from the pan and took the pan off the stove, turned the gas off and then lent back against Auston’s solid chest.

“Aus. We should probably talk about last night” Mitch murmured, arousal already present in is voice. Auston was still grinding his morning wood slowly and deliberately into Mitch’s ass. He didn’t want to talk but he knew they had to.

“After breakfast, baby” Auston replied. He kissed Mitch’s neck and then grabbed some plates, piling pancakes with fruit and cream onto both. They had had mind blowing sex the night before and no one needed to know they were breaking their diet plan. They deserved it. They sat at the breakfast bar and played footsies as they ate in a comfortable silence. When they were finished Auston put their dishes and the sink and then took Mitch’s hand and led him to the lounge room. They took seats next to each other and Auston turned off the home sound system and they fell into silence once more. Only this one felt awkward and tense. Mitch looked down at his hands, fiddling with his fingers and refusing to meet Auston's eyes. Auston was not going to let this get any more awkward. He had wanted Mitch for too long to throw away this opportunity.

“Look” Auston began. “I don’t want what happened last night to be a one time thing. I’m so fucking gone for you Mitchy. You have the most beautiful, sparkling blue eyes and a bubbly personality. I just can’t take my eyes off you. Haven't been able to since I met you. You know how hard it has been to stop myself from pushing you against the showers at the rink and fucking you in front of the team to let them know you’re mine? How jealous I get when you get cuddly with Marty or hell even Mo? I want you. I love you, Mouse. And I’m hoping that after last night you feel the same?” Auston finished with a question. He suddenly wasn't sure Mitch returned his feelings, he hadn’t looked at Mitch the whole time. But when Mitch didn’t answer right away Auston looked up at his face, concerned that what happened was just a hormone filled one night stand. He got a glimpse of Mitch’s face, unable to read his expression before he was tackled back into the couch and a pair of lips were attached to his in a deep, passionate kiss. He took all of .01 of a second to respond, letting his hands roam the miles of milky skin laid out on top of him. He could feel the hard muscle of Mitch’s back, his arms and my god his ass. Auston palmed at it and got a moan out of Mitch in return. Unfortunately they had to breath and they reluctantly broke the kiss for air.

“Fuck Matts I love you so much. Ever since that first day at training camp when you broke the glass. That was so hot it made me hard. I just can’t believe you like me back like... fuck. I get to fuck you whenever I want.” Mitch gushed above Auston.

“Of course I love you Mouse. I’d be crazy not to. Speaking of fucking. How about a shower?” Auston smirked up at Mitch who rolled his hips into Auston’s crutch. Auston’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and a spike of arousal that shot down his spine and straight to his dick. Mitch hopped up and Auston watched him walk towards his room, to the walk-in shower that Auston knew was in Mitchy’s ensuite. He was shaking his ass as he walked, the little tease. Auston’s eyes followed the sight like a tiger would its prey. He scrambled after his boyfriend? I guess they were boyfriends now.

 _______________________________________ 

They turned up at training the next morning, practically glowing from the morning sex that had made them almost late in the first place. They were the last ones to arrive (not quite 5 minutes until they would have been officially late). Everyone stopped and stared at the boys, Marty’s eyes zoomed in on the hickies littering Mitch’s neck. Marty smirked and Mitch blushed, slapped a hand over his neck and scurried to his stall. Auston also smirked and followed him to his stall, that sat right next to Mitch's. JVR smirked at him when he sat down and Auston's cheeks heated up.

As they were putting on their equipment he saw a few exchanges of money. Mo looking grumpy as he handed over a $50 to a smug as fuck Gards. Willy was looking triumphant as both Naz and Kappy handed over what looked like $20 bills and Marty was not so subtlety accepting money from Leo and Bozie, smirk prominent on his lips. Auston made a mental note to ask about that later. Everyone patted both Mitch and Auston on the shoulder or head as they passed, smiles on their lips and fondness in their eyes. Both Mitch and Auston understood that their team accepted them and accepted them together. Didn’t care that they were into dudes, into each other, and banging in their off time. When they got on the ice even Babs smirked knowingly at both Mitch and Auston. If Mitch wasn’t already blushing, he definitely was now.

Auston was happy. He had managed to snag the boy of his dreams, his teammate and his best friend. He was playing amazing hockey for an original 6 team in front of the best fans in the world. He couldn’t have asked for a better life.

**Author's Note:**

> Mitchy and Auston are my favourite pairing ever and I love them together. Legit thought this up one night when I couldn't sleep and was meant to be writing an essay for history.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! This is my first story so leave some feedback and tell us what you think!


End file.
